This invention relates to a curable acrylate coating composition. More particularly the invention relates to a curable acrylate coating composition, method of making said composition and articles made using said composition.
Prior art brightness-enhancing films typically comprise a high refractive index coating on polyester film. Brightness enhancing films based on polyester do not have as high a luminance as those based on polycarbonate—probably due to inherent haziness of polyester. Further, these brightness enhancing films for optical displays must pass a battery of tests to ensure long-term performance. In one of the tests, thermal aging for 1000 hours at 85° C., brightness enhancing films comprising coating formulations containing phenylthioethylacrylate on polycarbonate film develop an unacceptable amount of haze and loss of luminance.
Hence, there exists a need to provide coating compositions which retain their optical brightness, i.e., do not develop excessive haze, particularly in applications where the brightness of the article is an important consideration.